1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner, a two-component developer, a toner set, a toner container, printed matter, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for an electrophotographic image forming method, various methods have been known conventionally.
In the image forming method, typically, an electric latent image is formed on a photoconductor, the electric latent image is developed with a toner, the toner image as formed is transferred onto a recording medium, followed by fixing the toner image with heating, pressuring, heating and pressurizing, or solvent vapor, to thereby obtain the fixed toner image (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, and Japanese Patent Publication Application (JP-B) Nos. 42-23910, and 43-24748).
Recently, a color image forming apparatus and color image forming method employing the electrophotographic system have been widely spread. Associating with the fact that a digital image is easily obtained, there is a need for further improving an image quality of a printed image by the color image forming apparatus and color image forming method. Especially, there is a demand for image formation of high image quality applicable for digital printing.
However, a conventional color image formed by the electrophotographic system has not been sufficiently achieved an image quality compared to a quality of a color image formed by silver halide photography, or printing. This is because the conventional color image formed by the electrophotographic system cannot attain both excellent chroma, and excellent visibility. It is extremely difficult particularly for a color image of secondary or higher color to achieve both excellent chroma, and excellent visibility.
According, it is currently desired to provide a toner, which has excellent thermal characteristics, and can produce a secondary color having excellent chroma and visibility.